1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hardware implemented to detect hang conditions of an operating system (OS), and more particularly, detection logic used to monitor interrupt handling by the operating system, and actively initiating processes to remove the operating system from a detected OS hang condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, computer systems are continually being pushed to achieve higher and higher performance levels. To achieve even higher performance, some users modify settings to increase clock speeds and operating voltage settings. In some cases, users attach peripheral device cards to the system in order to enable high performance applications, such as graphics intensive game applications and other applications that will push the system to its highest operating stress.
Currently, boot detection logic code is implemented as part of the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). This boot detection logic code is designed to test whether the computer system can handle operation under its current configuration. To accomplish this test, the hardware uses a counter. At the start of the boot sequence, a bit in the counter is set. If the bit is not cleared by the BIOS after a certain amount of time has elapsed, the hardware will assume that the system is in a hung state and reset the system. To a user, a hung state is when the computer stops responding or otherwise freezes.
Unfortunately, the boot detection logic code only tests the system before the operating system (OS) loads, and thus, the system will not be tested under the more stressful conditions described above. Consequently, prior art processes used to detect whether a computer system will hang will most likely not be an effective forecaster of potential hangs by the OS during high performance processing.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for computer hardware to detect when the OS has entered a hung state, and hardware and software to assist in automatic recovery of the computer system to a more optimal operational state.